


2411

by bangkycute



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangkycute/pseuds/bangkycute
Summary: Changkyun suele soñar despierto





	2411

Salió de casa ajustándose los auriculares perfectamente, evitando así poder escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones ajenas. Sus tripas rugieron, quejándose por la falta de desayuno, pero llegaba media hora tarde. No se podía permitir más tiempo.  
En el lapso de una canción y media, llegó a la parada del autobús. En tres canciones más, su bus llegó.

Subió y se sentó en el asiento trasero de la derecha, justo al lado de la ventaba. Era su sitio favorito, aquél en el que se sentaba siempre. Nadie se sentaba a su izquierda, quizás porque el ruido que salía de sus cascos les resultaba molesto.  
Mirando a través de la ventana, mientras el sol le daba a su piel un tono caramelizado, Changkyun se sumergió en su propio mundo casi sin quererlo.

El autobús paró. Gente bajaba con prisas hacia su escuela o trabajo. Gente subía con prisas hacia su escuela o trabajo.  
Alguien llamó la atención de Im. No fue por sus afilados ojos, ni por su perfecto y sedoso pelo negro. Tampoco por sus carnosos labios, que revelaban unos dientes perlados y unos hoyuelos que hacían que se derritiera.  
Lo que hizo que ese chico tan atractivo llamara la atención de Changkyun, fue que se sentó a su lado.  
Se acomodó y bajó un poco el volumen de la música, intentando no molestar mucho a su compañero de viaje.

\- Hola- escuchó bajo la melodía, aunque aquella voz era melodía en sí misma.  
\- Ho... ¿Hola?- respondió Chang.  
\- Hace un día hermoso, ¿verdad?- Changkyun solo pudo responder con un asentimiento- si tuviera pareja, le invitaría a la playa.

A Changkyun no le pasó por alto que usara le en lugar de la.

\- ¿A ti no te apetece ir a la playa?  
Un "si" se le escapó antes de darse cuenta, '¿acaba de invitarme a una cita?'. Eso si que fue sutil, ni se enteró de que lo había pasado.

\- Podríamos ir ahora, ¿sabes? Solo dos canciones más, y llegamos.

Changkyun le sostuvo la mirada, ¿iba en serio? Algo en el brillo de sus oscuros ojos, la determinación con la que le miraba, la cercanía de sus manos, hizo que aceptara.  
Dos canciones después, bajaron del autobús.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Lee Jooheon - preguntó el chico.  
\- Im Changkyun.

Y sonrieron, sin decir nada más. Cogidos de la mano, se sentaron en la playa. La arena no importaba ahora mismo.  
La mano del tal Jooheon subió por su brazo, mientras éste comentaba "tienes la piel tan suave..."  
Fue algo tan repentino, Changkyun no se lo esperaba, y lo que menos esperaba era la descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo con solo aquella caricia.

\- ...mierda...- susurró Changkyun bajo su respiración, aunque Jooheon le logró escuchar.

La mano volvió a bajar, pero no se detuvo. Esta vez, su víctima fue el muslo derecho de Chang. Lo acariciaba lento, muy lento sobre sus pantalones.

\- Ahh~

Eso si lo dijo en alto, incentivando a Joo, que internó la mano bajo los pantalones de Chang, acariciando piel con piel.

\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- S-si...

Le gustaba realmente. Jooheon siguió metiendo su mano hacia el centro, hasta que se posó sobre su entrepierna.

\- ¡Aah!

Changkyun intentó razonar. ¡Estaban en público! Cualquiera podría verlos. Pero en cuanto Jooheon comenzó a masturbarle, esa poquita razón se fue a la mierda.  
'Si nos ve alguien, que nos vea. Al menos así se entretienen'

Era demasiado. La mano rodeando su polla, subiendo, bajando, subiendo. Los dedos encerrándose sobre la punta. Ahora bajaba de nuevo. Le agarraba los huevos, los masajeba un poco y volvía a subir, bajar, subir y así sucesivamente.

Kyun se deshacía en jadeos y gemidos, Jooheon no podía resistirse más. Con pasión, devoró la boca ajena. Sus lenguas luchando, entrando y saliendo de la cavidad contraria. Mientras, la mano de Joo subía y bajaba sin cesar, torturando placenteramente a Changkyun. Éste último estaba a punto de correrse, intentaba reprimirse para aguantar lo máximo posible. Esto era demasiado bueno. Pero no pudo aguantar más, y en violentos espasmos se corrió, manchando la mano y parte de la ropa de Jooheon, la suya propia y la arena, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Y los auriculares? ¿Dónde habían ido? Abrió los ojos, y frente a él, en el profundo mar azul, se alzó un gran pulpo de seis tentáculos con sus cascos puestos, murmurando la letra de 'Paradise'.

¿¡Qué mierdas!? Su carcajada se escuchó hasta en las calles por las que pasaba el autobús. Nadie sabría, nunca, lo que aquel chico loco imaginaba cada vez que miraba al vacío durante tanto tiempo, sonriendo y poniendo expresiones extrañas como si hablara con alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en 2411 de Crush, en el hentai raro con pulpos y mi maladaptive daydream.


End file.
